talking to the moon
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: ipod shuffle challenge PrussiaxLiechtenstein talking to the moon. wanna know more, then read :3 that's all you get.


Prusliech

iPod shuffle challenge

talking to the moon-Bruno mars.

I stood near the window, thinking of stars reminded me of him. The big, pale moon shone like he did when he bragged and he bragged often saying how the "awesome me" could drink more than anyone else or could do anything better than anyone else. thinking of him brought questions to my mind.

"Can you hear me? Are you even there? Or am I a fool for talking to the moon?"

Bruder and the others think I've lost my sanity. But I know he's out there, still alive. Even Ludwig thinks I've gone nuts. But they don't understand, he was all I ever had, all I ever wanted. And I made a promise to myself, to bring him I stood by the window every night to listen for him. Talking to the moon, telling it my worries, made being so far from him just a little bearable. I started to talk to it when I had a thought, a month after he vanished, that if I talk to the moon, maybe he'd hear me and answer back.

The others are worrying. " she knows he's gone, why does she keep trying to talk to him?...he'll never hear her. He's gone, forever..." But lately I haven't cared if they say I've gone mad, because lately I hear someone talking back when I talk to the moon. I think he's heard me, I think he's isn't really gone! But then again, maybe I have, maybe his voice is just a memory.

"Do you ever hear me calling you? Are you even there? Or am I just a fool to think talking to the moon will help you hear me?"

"You aren't a fool, liebeling. You're just you." Was the quiet reply.

"How would you know!" I yelled, starting to cry, " you're aren't even there, you're just part of my imagination!"

"That's not true,Lili, turn around."

If I wasn't such a fool, I wouldn't have turned, but I was and I did. There stood the outline of the man I loved, but doubt made me worry." Gilbert? Is-is that really you?" He came closer, his white hair illuminated in the moonlight, ruby red eyes staring at my jade green ones. " I missed you so much liebeling, thank you, thank you for talking to the moon. It really was awesome of you."

I rushed forward clearing the distance between us, and threw my arms around him. "How-how are you here, Gilbert?"

" I kept hearing your voice calling to me, trying to get the awesomeness that is me home. Being how awesome I am, I couldn't just ignore the girl of my dreams. So I went looking for a way back. Your voice was like a lifeline, constantly helping me come back."

"Thank you for coming back. I missed you so much, everyone thought I was crazy to think you'd come back."

"You're not crazy Lili. You are awesome for believing in me. They're crazy for thinking I'd leave you forever. I have a favor to ask of you,Lili."

"What is it? Ask me anything." My heart told me that if he asked me to climb the tallest mountain, or swim around the world or anything, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Will you be awesome and be my bride, wife, and mother of my children? Or am I a fool to shoot for the moon?"

I stared at him and began to bring his head closer to mine," you're not a fool, you're you. And I love you, so yes, I'll be all of that. Gladly. And if someone has a problem with that, then they are a fool and are very un-awesome." I kissed him when I finished my reply. I kissed my man.

"It's late liebeling, lets go to bed. I am very awesomely tired from my journey home." "Then lets get some sleep." I smiled.

We woke up to a lot of yelling and talking as Bruder came in to check on me, as he had every morning since Gilbert left. His yelling woke up mister Roderich who started yelling at him, who woke up miss Elizaveta who ended up waking everyone else. "You'd think they'd let an awesome man,who has awesomely conquered death, sleep in with his fiancé. Honestly, if I wasn't so awesomely in love with you I'd have stayed on the other side."

" I suppose I should count my blessings then, Ja?"

" Ja, you should. Wanna see if we can get a few minutes more sleep or should we address them?"

I snuggled into him and said," sleep first, they can wait."

" I love you Lili!" My Gil exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

" I love you,too, mein Gilbert. I love you too." I love him. Always.

(A/N: I felt like if I went exactly with the song, it would've been depressing, so I went off a little so I would seem all Emo or sad. Just so you know. I really like this couple, it's sweet.)


End file.
